Educating Calleigh
by Lieutenant Caine
Summary: Horatio teaches Calleigh a lesson. Warning. Athena got a little carried away with this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Educating Calleigh**

_Calleigh lay cuddled in Horatio's arms thoroughly conquered, exhausted, and more satiated than she had ever been in her entire life. Horatio had expertly commanded her body's response until she had no more strength to respond to his masterful lovemaking. The meeting in his office had been a stunning revelation to Calleigh. Now she knew there was no going back._

The morning had begun innocently enough. Calleigh showered and dressed at Eric's house after spending the night with him, and sashayed in to work with a brilliant if somewhat dopey grin on her face, humming a happy tune. She felt wonderful and why not? Just thinking back to the night before set stars to twinkling in her eyes. For a moment she allowed herself a silly giggle, but toned it down some when Horatio walked into her lab with a scowl on his face. He cleared his throat before addressing her.

"Calleigh, this is the third time you've been late this week."

"I know, Horatio. I'm sorry." Calleigh smiled brightly at him, apparently unfazed by his displeasure.

"What are you going to do about that?" He growled.

"Leave the house a little earlier." She quipped, refusing to be brought down by his stern tone of voice.

"See that it doesn't happen again."

Horatio turned to leave but then spun back around to face her. "Oh, and Calleigh…"

"Yes, Horatio?"

"I'm rather tired of that schoolgirl giggle I've heard from you ever since you started seeing Delko. You're a grown woman and a professional. I'd like you to act like one."

With that, he excused himself from her lab and strode away leaving Calleigh rather miffed at his gruff words.

_Horatio you need to find a good woman who will take the edge off you a bit. _Calleigh thought to herself as she resumed her happy humming and began her bullet comparisons for the morning.

The hours passed quickly and it was soon lunch time. Eric sauntered into her lab and after a quick look around to make sure no one was watching, pulled a giggling Calleigh into his arms and kissed her quickly before turning her loose again and stepping back away from her.

"Are you ready for lunch?" His puppy dog eyes lingered adoringly on her upturned face and the grin she gave him melted his heart.

"Am I ever!" Calleigh sighed. "But we've got to be back fairly quickly today. Horatio called that meeting for 1:30 and you know how he hates for anyone to be late." A gusty sigh followed those words and Eric gently captured her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head back so he could look down into her sparkling eyes.

"He give you a hard time this morning?"

"Yeah, he got onto me for being late, and for giggling, of all things."

"Giggling?" Eric questioned with a puzzled look on his face. "Why would it bother him for you to laugh? I'd think he would rather have a happy CSI instead of a cranky one."

"Yeah, you'd think. Oh well. Come on let's go. I'm starved."

The two made their way to CSI unit three unaware of the steely blue eyes following their every move. Anger radiated from those eyes and something else…determination; fierce, calculating determination.

All during lunch Calleigh soaked in the adoring looks and the fleeting touches that Eric gave her, smiling brilliantly and laughing often. She was enchanted with the big Cuban, loving the way he couldn't keep his hands to himself or his eyes for that matter. She caught him once eyeing the shadowy cleft between her breasts and she blushed furiously. A giggle bubbled up from her throat and she shook a finger at him in mock chastisement.

"Shame on you, Eric. In public no less." The naughty little boy look on his face prompted another round of laughter from her and she leaned her head back against the booth and giggled until she was breathless.

"Oh, Eric the look on your face!"

"The look on yours is pretty amazing, Cal." He countered, blowing a kiss across the table at her.

Calleigh countered with a barrage of airborne kisses and they both dissolved into laughter, until Calleigh became aware of the disapproving stares of the other patrons in the restaurant. She forced herself to rein in the impulse to laugh and straightened her hair and clothing which had become disarranged in her fit of merriment.

"Ah, Eric…everyone is watching us. Maybe we ought to cool it a bit."

"Let 'em watch, Cal. You'd think they'd never seen two people having fun before."

"Yeah, but all the same, we are on the clock and we probably should at least keep up the image of a professional."

"Aw, come on Cal. Now you sound like Horatio."

Calleigh gave a theatrical shudder. "Well we can't have that can we?"

"No, we can't." Said Eric as he slid out of the booth and collected their check. "Let's go. We can't afford to be late."

Calleigh almost skipped back to the Hummer and Eric chuckled at her when she spun around in a pirouette with her hands outstretched and her hair flying about her face in a soft cloud.

"You are a piece of work, Calleigh." He grinned as he opened the door for her and helped her up into the Hummer.

Traffic was wicked on the causeway and Eric grimaced as he flicked a glance at the dashboard clock. Fifteen minutes late. Horatio would have their heads, but it couldn't be helped. There was no way they could have controlled the bumper to bumper traffic that had them stopped. Finally, some twenty five minutes after the appointed time, Eric and Calleigh nervously opened the door of the conference room and gingerly seated themselves in the two empty chairs at the table.

Horatio's eyes rested on them for a second before he continued with his comments.

Frank popped off one of his usual "Frankish" comments and everyone chuckled. Everyone except Calleigh. The combination of her discomfort at being late and her almost naughty pleasure at having been late with Delko, sent a shiver of mirth through her and she couldn't contain the outright giggle that escaped her lips.

Immediately she felt herself almost pierced through by the very angry blue gaze of Horatio. The laughter died in her throat and she had a sudden and very distinct desire to disappear beneath the polished oak conference table.

"Ms. Duquesne. I'd like to see you in my office after this meeting is adjourned." His tone left no doubt that it was an order and not a request.

Calleigh nodded her head and kept her eyes downcast. Not even Eric's nudging of her leg could pull her gaze from the pad of paper in front of her. She knew she was in for a serious reprimand.

After several more comments from Horatio which Calleigh neither heard nor cared about, the meeting broke up and everyone drifted out the door toward their respective offices. Calleigh rose slowly from her seat and moved woodenly toward the door. Eric's plaintive call registered only faintly in her ears as she moved down the hall toward what she was certain would be an unpleasant experience.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Laugher was the farthest thing from Calleigh's mind when she approached the closed door of Horatio's office. Pausing for a moment to gather her flagging courage, she raised a hand and timidly knocked on the smooth hard surface.

"Come in." Horatio called out.

Stepping inside, Calleigh quietly closed the door behind her and stood waiting for Horatio to speak to her. The displeasure from earlier still marred his handsome face and a slight tremor of anxiety raced through Calleigh's slender form.

Horatio rose slowly from his chair and walked around to the front of his desk and stood facing Calleigh. He leveled a stern glance at his ballistics expert and heaved a sigh before speaking.

"Calleigh, when I spoke to you this morning, I thought I made it very clear that your behavior as of late has been both unacceptable and unprofessional. Yet you have once again managed to arrive late to a scheduled meeting. Not only that but you persist in acting as though you are a silly, foolish teenager. Obviously a verbal warning did not have a sufficient impact on you and I am left with only one option in dealing with your continued behavior."

Just as Calleigh was wondering what Horatio was going to do, Horatio stepped around her and locked the office door.

"Horatio?" Calleigh whispered, stunned by his odd behavior and the look in his eyes that grew more intense by the second.

In a heartbeat then, Calleigh found herself shoved roughly back against the door, her body pinned between the hard wood and the living steel of Horatio's chest. He held her slender wrists captive above her head in a tight grip while he glared down into her shocked face.

"Eric Delko does not have a positive influence on you, Calleigh," he snarled just before his mouth descended on hers in a hard, possessive kiss.

Calleigh's gasp of surprise gave him just the opening he needed and he stroked in roughly with his tongue, deepening the kiss. Shock had Calleigh reeling and almost instinctively she responded to the rough caress, her lips clinging to his. Just as quickly, she realized the betrayal of her senses and she tried to squirm away from his touch.

For a moment, Horatio freed her lips and raised his head to look down into her startled eyes.

"Horatio," she gasped out, "What…why…I don't…"

"You don't understand?" Horatio growled down at her. "It's simple, Calleigh. I'm sick of seeing that 'boy' paw all over you. And I'm sick of seeing you go all "giggles" whenever he's around. You're a woman, for god's sake, a full grown, mature, beautiful woman. You need a MAN to challenge you, to provoke you…" here his voice took on a low seductive tone, "you need a man to make love to you, not treat you like a pet."

The words barely had time to register in her brain before his lips were on hers again. Again her body responded without permission of her will, arching against Horatio, molding her soft pliant curves to the sculpted leanness of his torso. A moan escaped her lips and Horatio captured it, once more deepening the kiss and stealing Calleigh's ability to think rationally. His lips left hers to scorch a trail of kisses down the slender length of her neck, and Calleigh whimpered as unbidden desire screamed through her veins.

"Oh, god, Horatio, no…it shouldn't be like this…"

"Why shouldn't it?" he growled against her skin as he nipped and bit lightly, forcing another gasp of pleasure from her lips. Releasing one of her hands, he stroked down over her shoulder and then closed his hand lightly over her breast, his thumb grazing over the already hardened tip. "Why shouldn't it, Calleigh?" he repeated.

Calleigh couldn't answer, couldn't think, could only gaze up at him and shiver at the intensity of passion that blazed from his blue eyes. Eric never had this effect on her, this breathless helpless, debilitating need to feel his touch.

Recapturing her one free wrist then, he pressed his body more firmly against hers and watched as an involuntary tremor of need skittered through her at the feel of his arousal hard against her. Impaling her gaze with his, he slowly lowered his head again, stopping when their lips were separated by a mere whisper of air.

"Kiss me, Calleigh," he ordered softly.

"Horatio, I…" Calleigh weakly turned her head to the side seeking to escape the irresistible heat of desire that threatened to burn through what was left of her control. It was a mistake.

Horatio brushed his lips over the corner of her mouth, teasing and taunting her with the promise of another heated caress. Lightly he trailed kisses along her jaw, murmuring softly all the while, his breath a second caress against skin already sensitized by his previous passionate assault on her defenses. Returning then to her lips, he gently stroked over them with the tip of his tongue, leaving her trembling and gasping for breath. Again he whispered low and compelling, "Kiss me, Calleigh."

Almost without conscious direction from her brain, her lips found his again and melted into the kiss he demanded. Passion swept through her and she was helpless to do anything but respond. Desperately she struggled against the restraint of his hands and finally he released her wrists. She clung to him then, body arched to his, lips clinging and hands moving feverishly over the hard planes of his chest, her trembling fingers working the buttons of his shirt. She whimpered with delight when the last one fell free and she felt the heat of his skin burn against her palms.

Horatio growled low in his throat at the touch of her skin against him and gathered her unresisting body closer to his, taking the same freedom she had and hastily unzipping the front of her shirt. Sliding his hands inside, he greedily ran his palms over the soft skin of her ribs and then higher until he was cupping her lace covered breasts gently in both hands.

Calleigh went weak at the knees and felt herself start to fall until Horatio's hands slid firmly around her waist to hold her upright. He dipped his head to hers quickly for a brief but breathtaking kiss, then swept her up into his arms, turned and carried her the few short steps to the couch in the corner of his office.

He carefully laid Calleigh on the soft cushions and followed her down, stretching his lean body over hers in an unmistakable claiming. Calleigh moaned at the exquisite pressure, a sweet throbbing ache building deep within her body at the intimate contact and she arched herself closer to him, begging him without words to follow through with the promises his body was making to hers.

As his lips moved over hers again, his hands settled at the waistband of her slacks and skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped them. Quickly then, he sat up and with an economy of movement he removed them and her lace panties from her body leaving her clad only in her bra and her already opened blouse. He made short work of his own clothing and it fell to the floor in a soft heap of discarded material.

Calleigh's eyes never left his as he moved back over her body. One hand slowly drifted over her hip and then lower to settle between her legs and Calleigh forgot to breathe. Moving slowly, Horatio stroked his fingers into her heated wetness, adoring the helpless little whimpers of passion that were all she could manage to make.

"Talk to me, Calleigh," he urged in a seductive growl. "Tell me what you need, Sweetheart."

"Ahhh…please, Horatio...," she begged, her voice a ragged whisper.

"Hmm? What do you want, Calleigh?" His fingers continued their sweet torment, stroking firmly and masterfully.

Reason crumbled away, leaving behind nothing but pure instinct and Calleigh could only desperately move her hips against his hand, seeking release.

With his free hand, Horatio reached and quickly unfastened the front snap of her bra and edged aside the soft material. Bending his head, he kissed his way over the sweet curves of her breast before taking the nipple into his mouth and suckling gently.

The combined sensation of his fingers stroking deep inside and his warm, sensual mouth sucking at her breast, sent her flying over the edge and Calleigh shuddered and trembled as pleasure flooded through her body. Over and over she moaned his name as spasms convulsed her slender frame. She writhed in total abandon as his fingers coaxed every tiny tremor of pleasure possible from her senses.

When reality finally reclaimed her mind, she opened dazed eyes to find Horatio smiling tenderly down at her. He reached and kissed her gently, and then moved to lie above her. She had barely recovered the ability to breathe when he stole it away again with one swift stroke as he buried himself to the hilt in her drenched sheath.

For the first time since the encounter began, Horatio felt his control slip. The sensation of her so wet and tight surrounding him stripped him of everything but the need to move. He began to thrust deeply, groaning with his effort at maintaining some shred of control. Finally he gave in and simply began to drive into her, deeply, desperately. Pleasure grew in an irresistible swelling wave and he ground out her name with each thrust.

"Calleigh…Calleigh…"

Incredibly then, he felt her body tense beneath his and realized that she was close to once again climaxing herself. Forcing himself to slow down slightly, he slipped one hand into the trapped heat between their bodies and added the firm caress of his fingers to the already seductive movements of his rock hard length inside her.

"Come with me, Sweetheart," he urged in a ragged voice.

One more deep thrust from Horatio, and they both went crashing headlong into a chasm of pleasure so deep and profound that for a moment they were both lost to all but pure physical sensation.

After the debilitating pleasure that engulfed them, silence surrounded them, settling softly down upon them like a comforting blanket. Finally, Horatio gathered enough strength to wrap his arms snuggly around the still trembling blonde and gently roll them both so that Calleigh lay resting on his chest. She sighed quietly and nuzzled closer to him. She lay there cuddled in his arms, thoroughly conquered, exhausted and more satiated than she had ever been in her entire life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The power of speech resurfaced eventually and Calleigh softly spoke.

"Horatio?"

"Hmm?" His voice was equally as soft and affected as Calleigh's, testimony to the intensity of the encounter they'd just shared.

She became distracted by the ripple of muscle beneath the skin of his chest and momentarily forgot what she was saying. Her lips pressed soft kisses against the warm flesh and Horatio felt heat stir again in his loins.

"Calleigh," he warned softly as he gently forced her head away from his chest.

She stared down into his face, wonder and look of dawning comprehension growing in her own green eyes.

"I never knew, Horatio…" she whispered.

"I know, Sweetheart. I know. I would apologize for 'teaching' you the lesson this way, but I don't hear you complaining much." A little smile accompanied his words and Calleigh smiled in return.

She knew she would never be the same. Her thoughts drifted back over the last several months with Eric. The images and memories left her unmoved and indifferent. Astonishing how one truly mature encounter changed her whole perspective.

Horatio sat up and carefully untangled his legs from Calleigh's without totally dislodging her from his grasp. She ended up cradled in his arms across his lap, and knew without a doubt it was the one place in the whole world where she truly belonged. One time in his arms and she knew she could never go back to the paltry, shallow relationship she'd shared with Eric. The depth of feeling, the intensity of emotion, the unfettered response her body gave left her with the stunning clarity of vision to realize that she had belonged with Horatio all along.

Horatio turned her head to face him and kissed her softly. Calleigh felt the dizzying slide once more, but Horatio pulled back before the caress had a chance to spiral out of control. He framed her beautiful face with tender hands and brushed back a lock of spun gold that had fallen down over her eye.

"Calleigh…I…I love you."

"Horatio..." she breathed. The simplicity of his words, the vibrancy of his voice, the depth of emotion reflected in his blue eyes, left her stunned. This was so much deeper than anything she'd ever felt before. It was almost overwhelming and she buried her face against the side of his neck, trying to hold on to reality. She knew that whatever she and Eric had shared, it paled to nothing beside the emotions she was awash with at the moment.

"Hey," Horatio murmured against her hair. "You okay?"

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet without emotion swamping her all over again. She held on to him tightly until the maelstrom of feelings calmed to a gentle eddy and then she raised her head to look into his loving eyes.

"Horatio…I…I…" words failed her and she simply let her heart speak from her eyes.

He nodded, "I know, Calleigh. I know." A gentle kiss communicated his understanding of her inability to voice the intense feelings that were running riot through her mind.

Finally he gently set her back away from him and leaned down to gather her clothes from the floor. Lovingly, he helped her dress, making sure that there were no visible outward signs of the newly born passion between them.

Finally they were both clothed again and Horatio reached out and gathered her into his arms.

"Much as I hate it, we both have to go back to work, Sweetheart. Are you gonna be okay for that? Or do I need to give you the rest of the day to recover?"

Her voice was muffled by his shirt. "I'm okay, Horatio."

"That's my bulletgirl." He looked down into her eyes. "Dinner tonight at my place?" he murmured softly.

"Yes. Oh, yes, Horatio." She couldn't help the tremor of anticipation that vibrated through her.

"Okay, I'll see you after work."

Horatio unlocked the door and guided her out into the hall. Keeping a possessive hand at her waist he walked with her to the stairs and gave her one more heart-stopping look before he whispered low "Until tonight, Calleigh."

Halfway down the long flight of stairs Calleigh turned to look back at Horatio. He graced her with one of those rare full smiles and her heart skipped a beat. Neither of them saw Eric at the bottom of the stairs watching them. Before Calleigh could turn back around, he muttered a curse under his breath and left as quickly as he could.

Had Calleigh been able to see her own face, she would have seen the results of their lovemaking written as plain as day. Her eyes held a million stars, her cheeks were flushed, and the unmistakable glow of love radiated from her face.

Watching from the top landing of the stairs, Horatio couldn't help the look of pride that crossed his face as he watched Calleigh finish her descent toward the ground floor of CSI headquarters. He knew he should probably be ashamed of pushing the issue the way he had, but he also knew instinctively that Calleigh was the kind who had to be shown firmly and with no equivocation. Turning he walked back to his office and closed the door behind him.

Calleigh had barely set foot inside her lab when Eric burst in with an anxious look plastered all over his boyish face. He hurried to Calleigh's side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up close for a hug. His joy at being with her disappeared in a flash when she stiffened in his embrace.

"Calleigh, Calleigh I was worried. Was it bad? Was he rough on you?"

"Rough on me?" she repeated softly, as she pushed against his chest to free herself from his arms. "No, he wasn't rough on me, Eric. He just made a few things very clear to me, things that I would have seen long before now if I hadn't had my judgment clouded by other issues."

Eric tried to recapture her, but Calleigh held him away. "Eric, no. We are at work. Let's keep it professional."

"Calleigh?" Eric's voice was shocked. Always before his touch had provoked laughter and smiles, or at the very least a grin regardless of where they were, but now Calleigh was reserved, composed…distant. He struggled to understand the change in her demeanor.

"Calleigh? What's happened? What did he do to you?"

"Eric, I'm fine. Really, I am. Now, we have work we need to attend to." And with that, Calleigh turned her back to him and began her bullet comparisons.

"Calleigh?"

When she didn't answer, Eric shook his head and left her lab with a worried look on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When shift change rolled around, Calleigh found herself almost vibrating internally with a sense of anxiety mixed with anticipation. She was still trying to assimilate the seismic shift in her emotions dealing with Horatio and was struggling valiantly to keep herself in professional mode. In a matter of mere moments she had been forced to acknowledge the profound difference between being with Eric and being with Horatio. The two were worlds apart. Such a startling revelation should have come slowly and with great care, but Horatio had forced her to see it quickly and her world was still tilted crazily on its axis. Perhaps a quiet evening would stop the vertigo.

As she gathered her belongings to leave for the night, Eric stepped into her lab and closed the door behind him, clearly indicating that he wanted to talk with her. Calleigh looked at him, waiting for that familiar feeling to rush through her veins, but it never happened. At best she felt only a vague sense of sympathy for him, knowing he would never understand what had happened to her. How could she explain the sudden change to him? She wasn't even sure she understood it herself. She only knew it had happened at Horatio's touch.

_Horatio's touch. _The mere thought sent shivers over her skin as she recalled the heated caresses he had laid out over her body. His kisses were branded into her memory, and the smoky sound of his voice as he encouraged her to… Calleigh felt herself blushing at the thought of her pleasure at Horatio's hands and she ducked her head to hide her face from Eric's searching gaze.

"Calleigh, what happened today with you and H? I want to know what he did to you." Eric's voice was petulant and almost childish. Calleigh had never noticed that aspect before and suddenly found it very irritating.

"Eric, I don't know that you have the right to demand an explanation of me."

"What do you mean, I don't have a right?! You're my girl. I have every right to know what went on behind that closed office door. Did he touch you? Did he, Calleigh? Do I need to report him?"

Calleigh felt herself growing more and more upset with Eric's presence. "Eric you need to leave so I can go. I'm tired and I want to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll leave. Are you coming home tonight, Calleigh?"

Calleigh looked at the floor for a moment before raising turbulent green eyes to Eric's pleading brown ones. "No, Eric. I'm not." She gave him no other explanation. Instead she made as if to step by him.

She was unprepared for Eric's sudden move and gave a little cry of dismay when she found herself pulled tightly to his chest and held firmly against her will.

Eric glared down into her startled face and said, "So help me, Calleigh, he will pay for whatever he's done to you."

Then his mouth was on hers in a possessive kiss. He probed apart her lips but stopped when he felt Calleigh's hands shoving at his chest. She pushed him back and stood there panting, glaring at him with undisguised anger.

"Eric, don't ever do that again." She snapped.

"Calleigh?"

"I mean it, Eric. Don't touch me again. Please for both our sakes. It's...it's over, Eric."

"OVER?!?!"

For a second Calleigh felt a twinge of guilt at the brutal way she was ending her relationship with the big Cuban, but knew that a clean break would heal much faster than a slow, drawn out 'good bye'.

"It's over, Eric." She repeated softly.

Shock held Eric motionless and he made no move to stop Calleigh as she brushed past him and disappeared around the corner.

Once inside the elevator, Calleigh leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes. She allowed herself the luxury of a sigh and a feeling of remorse for hurting Eric like she had. Her self recrimination was cut short with the opening of the elevator doors, and she quickly hurried to her car where she threw her purse into the passenger seat and buckled herself in before starting the engine and speeding out into the fading evening sun.

She hadn't driven two miles before her phone rang. _Horatio Caine_. With a rapidly beating heart, she flipped it open and answered.

"This is Calleigh."

"Sweetheart…"

One word from that husky voice and Calleigh felt herself go all hot inside.

"Horatio," she managed in a shaky voice.

"You okay?" he questioned, immediately picking up on her sense of discomfort.

Calleigh sighed, the sound traveling over the phone line and raising Horatio's alarm level.

"Did Eric give you problems, Calleigh?" he asked in a tight voice.

"Yes, Horatio he did."

"I'm sorry, Calleigh. Are you okay? Do I need to come get you?"

"No, I'm alright. Almost there now."

"Good. I'll see you in a few minutes then."

When she pulled up in the driveway of Horatio's condo, Calleigh had to fight the sudden urge to slam the car into park, jump out and run to the house. Instead of following the clamoring of her nerves, she forced herself to collect her scattered senses and walk calmly to the house. Before she could raise her hand to ring the doorbell, the door opened and she found herself looking into the deep blue of Horatio's eyes.

"Sweetheart…" he breathed and pulled her into a warm and tender embrace.

He kicked the door shut behind her and swept her up into his arms, making his way to the living room where he carefully sat down on the couch and cradled Calleigh close to his heart.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry." He murmured as he held her tightly. "It's all been shocking and sudden, I know. Just hold on, Sweetheart."

He needn't have worried about her holding on. She clung to him as though her life depended on it, nestling as close to him as she possibly could.

"Just hold me, Horatio." She whispered.

"Always, Sweetheart," he promised.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N This chapter is definitely rated M. **

**Chapter 5**

Time melted away to nothing and Calleigh simply absorbed the steady beating of Horatio's heart beneath her cheek. The softness of his silk shirt caressed her face and she sighed in contentment. Slowly, the tangled thoughts and emotions of the day unraveled into tranquility and Calleigh gradually became aware of the gentle caresses of Horatio's hands.

"Mmm," she moaned softly. "That feels wonderful, Horatio."

"Better now, Sweetheart?" he said as he tenderly lifted her face away from his chest and looked into her face. Her eyes spoke volumes.

"Calleigh…" Horatio groaned and then simply covered her lips in a heated kiss.

Calleigh responded eagerly, parting her lips beneath his and begging him to take the embrace deeper. He did not disappoint. His tongue stroked in, and Calleigh whimpered as desire flared hot and all consuming.

Dinner was forgotten when he slowly lowered her to the couch beneath him and swept away her ability to reason with caresses and kisses that left her helpless to do anything more than respond unreservedly.

The floor beside the couch saw first a green silk blouse and then a blue striped dress shirt, followed by a white lace bra and a crew neck undershirt; finally a pair of linen slacks and pair of men's suit pants cascaded down to the carpet and lay still.

Desire ran through Calleigh's veins like liquid fire and any last lingering doubt about the rightness of what she felt in Horatio's arms melted away. His lips trailed heated kisses over her neck and shoulders and down lower before he groaned and pulled back away from her. Calleigh's eyes fluttered open in surprise and she reached for him to draw him back down to her.

"Calleigh," he said, his voice ragged with his effort at control. He gently captured her hands and pulled them away, "Calleigh this needs to move to the bedroom. I _took_ you once on the couch in my office. This time, I'm going to make love to you, and I don't intend to do it on the couch again."

That being said, he stood from the couch and lifted Calleigh into the strong cradle of his arms. He kissed her once more deeply before he turned and walked down the hall toward his bedroom. When they reached the door, he pushed it open with his foot and carried Calleigh across the room to his bed. Carefully he set her on her feet, keeping her close within the circle of his arms. His eyes skimmed over her face taking in the desire-drugged look and he smiled.

"You are so very beautiful, Sweetheart," he whispered.

Words lost their meaning then as Horatio began a slow, and total seduction of her senses. He kissed and nipped all down the length of her neck, sending shivers of need dancing over her skin and wrecking havoc with her ability to breathe. The throbbing pulse at the base of her throat drew him like a magnet and he lavished kiss after kiss over that area, his tongue flicking out to add a second caress to that of his lips.

Calleigh's head lolled back and she moaned with pleasure when he took advantage of the easy access to lay a trail of heated caresses downward toward her breasts. For a heart stopping few seconds he simply brushed his lips over the tender skin, delicately kissing. Then his warm sensual mouth closed over one pebble hard nipple and gently sucked it into his mouth. His tongue swirled over it and around it, and Calleigh went weak at the knees.

"Horatio..." Passion thickened her tongue and her thoughts, making it impossible to utter more than his name.

He understood her plight however and his lips returned to brush against her ear, whispering seductively.

"What do you need, my love? How do you want me to touch you?"

The low silken rumble of his voice stole what was left of her ability to think and she could only answer by arching her body closer to his.

His hands did a slow glide from her shoulders down to her hips, pulling her even more firmly against him and pressing his hard, throbbing length against her thigh.

"Calleigh...Calleigh," his own voice was tight with need, strained and ragged.

Slipping one arm down below the curve of her buttocks and the other up around her trembling shoulders, he held her tightly and lifted her up onto the bed. Carefully he laid her down against the soft comfort and followed her, his body settling against hers in a perfect fit of lean masculinity against feminine softness. For the space of a heartbeat he paused to look down at the stunning beauty of the blonde lying beneath him and the sight robbed him of his ability to speak.

Calleigh's face was flushed with desire, her eyes were clouded with need, lips moist and parted, begging to be kissed, and her body trembled beneath his, evidence of his effect on her.

He groaned, and with one intense look into her eyes he moved above her, his weight suspended effortlessly on his elbows, and very gently and tenderly entered her.

A tiny cry of pleasure came from Calleigh's throat, and Horatio closed his mouth over hers in an attempt to capture that breathtaking sound. Slowly he began to stroke into her liquid silk depths, each motion of his body prompting further sounds of passion from her. Calleigh's body responded of its own volition, arching against him in an attempt to take him deeper.

Control slowly melted away from both of them and soon Horatio was driving deeply into her, groaning as Calleigh matched him thrust for thrust. Pleasure began to spiral through her body, and she gasped out his name.

"Horatio…so… close…so…" her breath came in panting gasps.

Horatio kissed his way up her neck to her ear and whispered softly. "Come with me, Calleigh. Let go…"

Nothing else was needed. With a cry that echoed through the room, Calleigh fell headlong into an overwhelming climax. Every muscle went taut, arching her back and convulsing her as wave after wave of pleasure swept through her body. The clenching of her body around him and the rush of heated moisture sent Horatio tumbling over the edge with her and he closed his eyes at the debilitating release that gripped him. For long moments afterward he simply rested against her, his face buried in her soft hair, and his hands desperately clenching and unclenching in the tangled material of the down comfort.

The sound of her labored breathing brought him back to his senses and he realized that she was struggling to draw air into her lungs with the full weight of his body pressing her down. Quickly he rolled to the side of her and snuggled her up close to his chest, placing a tender kiss on her lips before murmuring softly, "You okay, Sweetheart?"

Her sigh of contentment brought a smile to his face and he chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, Horatio, oh yes." She finally managed to say.

Neither one of them said anything for several seconds, both of them content to simply be held warm and close, until Horatio's stomach growled in a very unromantic fashion.

Calleigh laughed and raised up on one elbow to look down at him. "You told me we were having dinner, Horatio. I haven't seen a bite of food yet."

"Demanding aren't you?" He quipped just before he kissed her soundly and then sat up. "Let's see if we can remedy that little oversight, shall we? He got up from the bed and went to the closet, rummaging around until he came out with two robes. He quickly shrugged into one and handed the other to Calleigh. When she finally finished tying it around her waist, Horatio had to laugh. The robe was so big it wrapped around her slender frame almost two complete times and the sleeves hung down several inches below her fingertips.

"Hmmm, you look adorable." Then he swatted her lightly on the backside.

"What was that for?" she asked in a mildly surprised tone of voice.

"For distracting me from our dinner. Now do you want to put the bread in the oven or cut up the salad?"

"I'll do the salad."

"Good. Now let's get busy. I'm hungry…"

The look he gave her let her know he was still not totally focused on the food issue, so she grinned, swatted him once on the arm and scurried out the door, headed for the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The tantalizing smell of lasagna guided Calleigh to the kitchen and she quickly familiarized herself with the spacious area before setting to work. Horatio watched from the arched doorway as she moved skillfully and smoothly in his kitchen, a sense of rightness settling into his heart. This was what he had always dreamed of, Calleigh in his home, comfortable with his things and in love with him. He allowed himself to bask in the glow of that feeling for a moment longer before he joined her and began to slice the long loaf of Italian bread he had set aside in the bread bin. They worked side by side quietly, the need for words dissipating in the quiet joy of simply being with each other. Soon the salad and bread were both ready and Calleigh carried them to the dining room while Horatio donned a pair of oven mitts and pulled the fragrant pasta from the oven.

Calleigh sniffed appreciatively . "Mmmm, that smells heavenly. And I'm just hungry enough to eat all of it."

"Hmmm. Better save some room for dessert, Sweetheart," Horatio murmured as he stopped quickly to brush a kiss over her lips before setting the steaming hot pan of lasagna on the waiting iron trivet.

"Why do I get the feeling you don't mean food, Horatio?" she asked with a brilliant smile.

"Hmmm." he answered and then kissed her again.

The table had already been set for two, with a crisp white linen table cloth, a vase of pink roses, two elegant white candles in silver holders and two complete place settings that reflected the glow of the evening light. Deep red wine sparkled in the wine glasses, and Calleigh couldn't help but be enchanted by the scene. Horatio drew out a chair and seated Calleigh before he sat down in his own seat and raised his glass to her.

"To us, Calleigh." He said, taking a sip.

"To us." Calleigh echoed.

The meal progressed and both Horatio and Calleigh ate with good appetite until at length, Horatio laid his fork down on the edge of his plate. He pushed back in his seat and heaved a sigh.

"I don't think I can wedge in another bite."

Calleigh groaned in sympathy with his discomfort since she too had eaten almost too much.

"Me either," she agreed.

Horatio took his napkin from his lap, wiped his mouth one final time before laying the cloth on the table next to his plate and then stood up.

"Why don't…why don't we spend the rest of the evening in the living room? We can watch a movie or listen to music or just cuddle on the couch."

"Only cuddle?" Calleigh murmured coyly.

"Calleigh…" Horatio warned.

"Horatio…" Calleigh teased back.

With a growl, Horatio pulled her into his arms and took her breath away with a passionate kiss that left her trembling.

He pulled back and looked down into her face and smiled. "That kind of talk has serious consequences, Sweetheart."

Laughing, Calleigh twirled out of his arms and danced her way into the living room.

Horatio chuckled and went back to the kitchen leaving Calleigh to decide their entertainment.

"I'll be back with coffee in a minute. You pick out a movie for us," he called as he disappeared around the corner.

Calleigh skimmed through Horatio's movie collection and was pleasantly surprised to find several that set her pulse to racing. She finally settled on one about a family held hostage on board their own Lear jet in route to Brazil. The liner notes promised a film full of tension and gun play which suited her just fine. She slid the disc into the player and was just settling into the corner of the couch when Horatio came into the living room with two steaming cups of coffee. He looked at the credits flickering on the plasma screen TV and grinned.

"Feeling a bit energetic this evening are we?" He said as he set the coffee down on the table and snuggled Calleigh against his side.

"You have no idea, Horatio."

"Hmmm. You are dangerously close to flirting, little miss, and I won't tolerate that for a minute." He warned in a mock growl.

"Oh, you won't eh?" Calleigh purred.

His answer was a swift kiss and a swat on her backside.

She let out a little yelp and retaliated by launching herself at him in a quick tackle which sent him falling back against the cushions on the arm of the couch. She landed in his lap with her hands against his chest. A playful scuffle ensued that ended with Calleigh lying beneath Horatio with her hands pinned above her head. He kissed her roughly and growled at her.

"Calleigh…It would seem…" he nibbled at her neck before continuing, "…it would seem that you need a review lesson on your behavior."

Calleigh squirmed as Horatio held both her hands in one of his and with the other began walking his fingers up her ribs, punctuating each "step" with a quick kiss against her lips.

"You are…" his breath danced over her skin… "you are a very headstrong student, Calleigh. I think you need more stringent methods before you learn your lesson adequately."

Calleigh was too breathless from his passionate assault on her senses to do more than whimper with desire at the blatant sensuality of his words, and the heat of his body pressing so intimately against her.

Horatio lowered his head again and claimed her lips with his, leaving her no doubt that the 'lesson' was going to be thoroughly reviewed and tested as well.

The ringing of the doorbell acted as a tidal wave of ice water on the growing heat of the embrace, prompting a string of fierce imprecations from Horatio as he straightened up from atop Calleigh's body and glared in the direction of the front door.

"Who the hell can that be?" He grumbled aloud.

Calleigh reached to caress his face and he leaned back down for one more brief kiss before standing up, straightening his clothes and going to the door. Calleigh, whose clothes also bore silent witness to their heated petting session, stayed where she was on the couch, eyes closed and her breathing still heavy. She heard the front door open, heard Horatio's startled exclamation and then heard a sound that raised chills over her entire body.

"Where the hell is Calleigh, Horatio?"

The voice was Eric's.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sound of Eric's voice jerked Calleigh upright on the couch and set her heart to racing triple time. Her fist thought was a desperate hope that Horatio would stall and convince Eric she wasn't there. That idea was followed by the realization that this confrontation had to happen sooner or later and it would be better to get it over now than postpone the inevitable. She was just about to stand up from the couch when she heard a flurry of motion at the front door, followed by Eric's abrupt appearance through the living room archway. His eyes zeroed in on Calleigh seated on the couch, took in the fact that she was clothed in Horatio's robe and obviously had nothing on underneath, noted the forgotten pile of clothing on the floor next to the couch, and returned to Calleigh's face, spearing through her with a burning intensity.

"Calleigh…," he ground out between clenched teeth. "You told me he didn't do anything to you. Well I guess you were right. He didn't do anything to you that you didn't _want _him to do. Let me guess…the idea is that I'm too immature for you, and you needed a 'man' to treat you right. Is that it? Is that the line he fed you? Am I not _old_ enough for you?" The last question was accompanied by a glare at Horatio.

Horatio stepped toward Eric and spoke quietly, his effort at controlling his temper evident in the sparks of fury flashing in his eyes.

"Eric, you need to calm down and back away, and you need to leave right now."

"No, Horatio. I have a right to check on her. She is still my girl in spite of the fact that it's obvious she slept with you."

Eric sneered and glared at Calleigh, stepping closer and hovering above her.

"How many times, Calleigh? How many times did you let him have you?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Eric. And I am NOT your girl. I don't know that I ever really was."

Eric reached down and clamped a hand on Calleigh's arm and jerked her up off the couch.

"Eric Delko. Take your hand off her now!" Horatio words came out clipped and sharp.

"Or what, Horatio? You gonna arrest me?" Eric punctuated his words with a hard shake and Calleigh let out a little yelp of pain as his fingers dug into her arm.

"Eric, I will tell you one more time. Let her go." Horatio's voice had gone cold and hard as ice.

"Make me." Eric challenged.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry…" Horatio said and then launched a vicious punch at Eric.

The move was so swift that Eric had no time to react and the full force of the blow caught him squarely on the point of his chin. His head snapped back, stars danced in front of his eyes, and he felt his knees turn to jello. He loosened his hold on Calleigh and stepped back on wobbly legs, fighting to stay upright.

"You will pay for that, Horatio."

"Eric, let it go. Just leave." Calleigh's voice was tense.

Eric ignored her and took a wild swing at Horatio. He connected with Horatio's shoulder and rocked him backward a couple of steps but did no other damage except to fully fuel the redhead's anger. Horatio responded with a lightning fast jab that caught Eric in the eye and once again Eric was staggered. He shook his head to clear his vision and launched a flurry of punches, most of which missed their marks. One punch however, landed squarely on Horatio's mouth and split his lip, sending a shower of blood across both men's faces. For a moment they were both stock still. And then, at the sight of first blood, they fell to fighting in earnest, Eric throwing wild punches, Horatio landing most of his.

Calleigh realized that one or both men would be seriously hurt if the altercation continued and so she made a move to step between them to try to break them apart. She never saw the blow that crashed into her mouth. She only knew that suddenly there was intense pain, and the hot metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. Staggering back, she raised a hand to her lips and gasped as blood streamed through her fingers and down the back of her hand.

Horatio immediately pulled the last punch he'd thrown at Eric and glared at him.

"Look what you've done, Eric. You hurt her!" His words came out between panting breaths.

"I hurt her? That could have just as easily been from you, Horatio." Eric retorted.

"But it wasn't, was it?" Horatio snarled.

"Both of you stop it right now." Calleigh snapped as she planted one hand in Eric's chest and the other in Horatio's and shoved them apart.

Eric leaned toward her with the intent of pulling her into his arms to comfort her, but Calleigh pushed him away.

"Leave me alone, Eric. Just go away."

"But Calleigh…" Eric begged. "I just want to…

"Want to what… change my mind! That's not going to happen." Her words were slightly distorted by the rapid swelling of her lip, but her tone was not affected at all. "That's not going to happen especially now. Why couldn't you just accept the fact that I've moved on? I made a choice and my choice didn't include you. Why did you have to come here and force your way in? Why, Eric?"

"I just…I don't know. I thought we had something special, Calleigh. I thought you cared for me…for us." The plaintive tone of Eric's voice grated on Calleigh's nerves and she shook her head emphatically.

"No, Eric. There is no more 'us'. Now please…go. Just leave. Don't make the situation worse than it already is."

During this exchange, Horatio had stepped close to Calleigh and laid a protective hand at her waist. Eric's eyes took in the familiar touch and he sighed in defeated resignation. He hung his head for a moment and then looked up again and stared into Calleigh's eyes.

"Calleigh, I guess you have the right to choose, although I think you're making a mistake. I still…. Just know that if he ever hurts you, I'll hunt him down and kill him."

"If I ever hurt her, you won't have to hunt me down, Eric. I'll deserve the punishment. But that's not going to happen. I love her. I'm sorry, Eric." Horatio's gaze was intense as he looked the big Cuban in the eye.

Eric looked at his boss, "Yeah, me too, Horatio. Me too. I guess…I guess there's no reason for me to stay any longer, so I'll just be going. Good bye, Calleigh. I'm sorry…sorry that you caught that last punch. You know I would never have hurt you on purpose."

"I know, Eric. Good bye."

Eric slowly walked to the front door and let himself out. The door closed behind him with a soft thud and Horatio and Calleigh were left in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As soon as Calleigh was certain Eric was gone for good, she turned on Horatio, planted her hands on her hips and glared at him with green fire dancing in her eyes.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing mixing it up with Eric like that? You could have been seriously hurt." Calleigh's voice vibrated with ill-concealed anger. She took a step toward him and looked more closely at his face. "In fact, you did. You have a very bad cut under your left eye. Men, sometimes."

Surprise registered on Horatio's face. "Calleigh?"

"Shut up, Horatio. You reprimanded me for acting immature, and then you get into a schoolyard brawl with one of your own CSI's. Look at you! You're a grow man and you were acting like a child! Stetler will have a field day with this one. I can just hear it now." Calleigh did a very convincing imitation of Rick Stetler's voice.

_Lieutenant Caine, do I understand you to mean that you engaged in a fist fight with Eric Delko? You mind telling me what you were fighting over? Calleigh Duquesne? You were fighting over a colleague?_

"Calleigh, I punched him because he grabbed you and shook you." Horatio reached out to touch her and Calleigh drew back from him, refusing to be placated that easily.

"Did you think I couldn't take care of myself?" She snapped.

"Calleigh, no. That wasn't it at all, you know that Sweetheart." Again he reached out and tried to draw her into his arms, but Calleigh remained stiff as a board and didn't respond to him. Instead she turned her back to him and wrapped her arms around her waist as though to ward of a chill.

Horatio slid his arms around her waist and gently pulled her back against his chest, kissing the back of her neck as best he could with his swollen, bloody lip.

"Calleigh," he whispered as he mouthed over her soft skin. "Calleigh, I love you."

Calleigh relaxed slightly at his tender nuzzling and let her head rest against his shoulder.

"Horatio," she said with a sigh. "I love you too, but you were foolish to fight with Eric."

She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes, one of which was turning several shades of purple and blue underneath. A tiny grin emerged on her face. She reached up and gently stroked over his bruised and swollen lips, traced around his rapidly blackening eye and over his puffy cheekbone and gingerly over the gaping cut just beneath his eye.

"You are a sight, Handsome."

Horatio chuckled and mirrored her tender touch, brushing his own fingers over her bruised lips.

"You're an eyeful yourself, Sweetheart."

He leaned in and gently kissed her, pulling back quickly when she drew in a quick gasp of pain.

"I'm sorry, Calleigh. Didn't mean to hurt you. What say we head to the bathroom and take care of these bumps and bruises?"

"Just the bumps and bruises, Handsome?" She murmured. Her hands drifted to the front closure of his robe and eased inside, ghosting over his chest in light, teasing caresses.

"Hmmm, I like the way you think, Ma'am."

Hand in hand they walked down the hall to the bathroom where Horatio took down several different first aid supplies from the medicine cabinet and set them on the counter. He filled the sink with cool water and moistened a clean washcloth. Gently he washed the drying blood from Calleigh's lip, and then applied a light coating of antibiotic ointment to the cut. Next he shook out three Ibuprofen tablets into his palm and gave them to her along with a small glass of water.

"You will be sore in the morning, Sweetheart. Sore and swollen."

"In the morning? I'm not too comfortable right now." Calleigh said, smiling as best she could around her injured mouth.

"Now it's your turn, Handsome. Stand still while I tend your 'boo boos' "

"Boo boos? Is that a technical ter…Ow!" Horatio hissed and drew back away from Calleigh when she applied the cold washcloth to his bruised cheekbone.

"Be still, Horatio."

"That hurt." He growled, tentatively brushing his fingers over the tender area.

"I'm sorry, but you need to let me clean it. Now be still."

Calleigh again drew the cloth over his face, keeping her touch light and soft. She cleaned the blood from the abrasions and then carefully dabbed away the blood from his lip. Finally she squeezed a blob of the antibiotic ointment a cotton swab and dabbed it over the raw places on his skin.

She then focused her attention on the gaping cut just under his eye. Gently she probed the injury, gauging the depth and width of the cut. Horatio grunted and winced but held still as she examined the gash.

"Ah…Handsome, I hate to tell you this, but I think you're gonna need some stitches. That's a pretty deep cut." She looked at him sympathetically.

Horatio peered into the mirror and studied the cut as best he could through his swollen eye.

"I think you're right, Sweetheart. Eric must have cut me with his ring. " He sighed. "I'd better call Alexx."

"But Horatio…"

"Calleigh you know Alexx won't say anything to anyone. We can trust her. And this way we won't have to answer a lot of annoying questions at the ER. She can stitch me up and have a look at you, too and…"

He stopped when Calleigh began to laugh.

"I don't really see anything amusing about this situation, Sweetheart. Care to tell me what you find so funny?"

"It's just that…" she stammered out between choked laughter, "what if people think we did this to each other?"

A fresh bout of laughter shook her at the dumbfounded look that crossed Horatio's face. For a moment he was speechless, then he grumbled, "Let anyone think for even a second that I laid a hand on you and I'll…"

"Oh, but you did, Handsome…" Calleigh grinned. "You've had your hands all over me all evening."

"Calleigh…" he warned with a grin.

Thirty minutes and one heated but very careful lovemaking session later, the doorbell announced Alexx's arrival and Horatio went to open the door for her.

She took one look at his battered face, peered over his shoulder and saw Calleigh's face and uttered a shocked, "What have you two been up to!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Alexx stood there, hands on hips, looking very sternly at both Calleigh and Horatio. Finally she snorted and brushed past them into the living room. Horatio and Calleigh exchanged chagrinned looks and followed her meekly like a couple of school children who had been caught being naughty. Alexx set her bag down on the coffee table and turned to face them.

"If I thought for a minute that you, Horatio Caine, laid a finger on Calleigh, I'd take my scalpel and carve you a new face. And you, Calleigh, if I thought you'd hit Horatio, I'd do the same to you. But since I don't believe you did this to each other, would one of you tell me just what the heck did happen?"

Horatio fidgeted with the tie of his robe before answering.

"Ah, well…um…we had a disagreement…um… and ah…"

"Oh, cut it out, Horatio." Alexx snapped, turning to fix Calleigh with a pointed glare.

"Calleigh, What Happened?"

Calleigh took a deep breath and chewed nervously her bottom lip before she answered hesitantly.

"Eric was here."

"Finally we're getting somewhere," Alexx interrupted. "Okay, go on, I'm listening."

"He was upset that…I decided…ah…"

"He was upset that Calleigh and I made love." Horatio rescued Calleigh from having to stammer her way through an explanation. As he spoke he moved closer to Calleigh and wrapped a protective arm around her waist, drawing her to his side.

There was silence for a moment as Alexx digested this bit of information. The stern look on her face softened somewhat but didn't completely disappear.

"And so you fought over Calleigh…" Her words fell somewhere between a question and a statement of fact. "Two grown men fighting over a woman. Have we suddenly gone back in time to the era of stone knives and bear skins when men did such things?"

"He shook Calleigh," Horatio said quietly.

"He WHAT?" Alexx almost yelped.

"He grabbed her arm and shook her, Alexx. That's what started the fight. I tried to talk him down, but when he did that to her…"

Alexx reached and carefully rolled up Calleigh's sleeve, revealing a deep purple, hand shaped bruise around Calleigh's upper arm. "Eric did this to you, baby?"

Calleigh nodded and Alexx's eyes narrowed in anger. "You wait till I get ahold of him."

She opened her bag and motioned Horatio to sit down on the couch beside her. "So you punched him for putting his hand on Calleigh?"

"Yes." Horatio answered truthfully.

"Okay, well that explains your cuts and bruises, but not Calleigh's."

"They are my own fault, Alexx. I tried to get in between them and accidentally caught a punch Eric meant for Horatio. Really he didn't mean to hit me." Calleigh's voice was soft.

"I believe that, baby. I also believe that if the two of you had been open about things long before now it wouldn't have come to this. I never did see what you saw in Eric in the first place, honey. Horatio has been the man for you all along."

Calleigh smiled around her swollen lip. "I know that now, Alexx."

"It took you long enough." Alexx smiled for the first time since arriving.

She turned her attention to Horatio and began a gentle examination of his face. She probed softly around the swollen eye to make sure there were no indications of possible shattering of the orbital socket. She examined the depth and width of the gash under his eye, and then looked him in the eye.

"Well, he did a good job, Horatio. I'd guess a ring did this. Let me see your knuckles for a second…" she lifted his hands to look at the backs of them and clucked her tongue. Horatio's hands were swollen and he had two large "fight bites". "You'd better hope you don't have to use your sidearm any time soon. With those hands you'd never clear the holster before someone shot you. Now let's take care of that cut. I think five or six stitches ought to do it. Lie down."

Horatio lay down on the couch and closed his eyes, trusting himself to Alexx's capable hands. Calleigh settled herself on the floor beside the couch and held his head still while Alexx carefully disinfected and stitched the cut. When she was finished closing the wound, she prepared an antibiotic injection to fight off any possible infection. She grasped the belt of Horatio's robe and had it halfway undone and exposed his bare hip and thigh before he found his voice to speak.

"Alexx…Alexx…um…ah…" his face was a violent crimson with embarrassment.

"What?" Alexx asked, a smirk hovering at the corners of her mouth, as she quickly plunged the syringe into the side of his hip and administered the shot. Then she rearranged his robe, as though she hadn't just seen him all but unclothed.

"Ah…thanks. But you could have warned me first."

Calleigh giggled quietly, earning herself a warning growl from her lover.

Alexx grinned down at Horatio and patted his leg. "Now you should be just fine in a few days. The only thing you'll have to worry about is answering questions from the obscenely curious people who won't leave you alone until you share every gory detail about how you ended up looking this way."

"Alexx,…"

"Yes?"

"Ah…do you think you could…maybe not share…ah, the more…"

"…the more salacious details?" Alexx laughed. "Relax, honey. Your sordid activities are safe with me."

"Alexx!" Horatio protested as he sat up and ran tentative fingers over the stitches in his cheek.

"Just don't do this again any time soon Horatio, or I might not be so accommodating next time," she warned, half in jest and half in earnest.

"Yes, Ma'am." Horatio smiled and leaned in to kiss Alexx affectionately on the cheek. "I owe you one," he whispered.

"Yes, you do."

Horatio curved an arm around Alexx shoulders and walked with her to the front door.

"Thanks again, Alexx. We'll see you in the morning."

"You two be careful, you hear me?" she winked and disappeared down the sidewalk.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

With Alexx's departure came an all-pervading stillness that settled softly down on the two lovers. Horatio settled back into the corner of the couch and motioned for Calleigh to join him. She smiled and snuggled into his embrace, murmuring with contentment as his arms closed about her and he held her to his chest.

"You know...," he said, as his hands moved in abstract patterns over her back. "…you know Alexx is right. We are going to have some major questions to answer at work tomorrow."

"Yeah. That's a given. How do you plan to deal with that?" Calleigh answered softly.

"I'll have to call the chief first thing in the morning and have him put a verbal leash on Eric, or the stories will be running like wildfire through the glades."

"That's an understatement."

"Hmm," Horatio chuckled.

The forgotten movie flickering on the screen captured Horatio's attention and he smiled.

"We never did get to watch our movie, Sweetheart. But I think we had plenty of our own excitement didn't we?"

A mighty yawn disfigured Calleigh's face for a moment and she laughed, pulling away from his chest to look up into his eyes.

"Don't tell me you want to start it all over again, Handsome. It's almost midnight, now."

"No, I don't want to start it over again. Just making an observation."

"That's good," Calleigh mumbled sleepily, "cause I don't want to do anything right now except sleep…in your arms the rest of the night, Handsome"

"Only sleep?" he teased lightly, closing one hand over her breast and stroking gently.

After the roller coaster emotional ride and the head spinning turn of events with Eric's intrusive arrival, Calleigh was simply too wrung out to do more than murmur in contentment at Horatio's touch.

"Horatio…"

"Calleigh," he whispered and kissed her softly; softly because they were both too swollen to allow anything more passionate than a light touch.

"Horatio, I'm tired."

For a moment, Horatio closed his eyes and simply soaked in the feeling of her body nestled close to his and her soft breathing that was growing softer with each passing second. She was fast approaching sleep. A grin curved his lips.

"Calleigh. Calleigh, one of us has to get up and turn off the lights."

"Nope, don't want to," she mumbled, trying to mold herself closer to his warm body. It was plain she did not intend to be moved from her comfortable position.

"No you don't, Sweetheart. Up, Calleigh. Let's get to bed. Come on, up."

"Horatio, why can't we just sleep here?" she moaned in protest at his slight prodding.

"Because we are going to be sore enough in the morning with the fight damage. Can you imagine how we'd hurt if we tried sleeping on the couch? We would be stiff as a board. Come on, girl. To bed with us."

"You are mean." She muttered.

Horatio chuckled. "You'll thank me in the morning, Sweetheart."

He managed to maneuver them both up off the couch and picked Calleigh up, cradling her against his chest. She offered him no resistance, merely lay there in his arms totally relaxed. Quietly he made his way to the bedroom and after an impressive one-handed job of turning back the covers on the bed, he stood Calleigh on her feet long enough to remove her robe and lower her body down against the cool sheets. He quickly took off his own robe and draped it over the end of the dresser before slipping into bed beside Calleigh and pulling her into his arms.

"Good night, Sweetheart. Sleep well." He brushed a soft kiss against the back of her neck.

"G'night, Horatio," she mumbled and was fast asleep.

Horatio was not long in following her into dreams.

The following morning...

Frank walked into Horatio's office with a file in his hand ready to discuss the particulars of the case.

"Okay, Horatio, here's the report on that…" he stopped when his eyes fell on the stitches in Horatio's cheek. "What the hell happened to you, man?"

"I'd rather not discuss it, Frank," Horatio said quietly.

Frank ignored the obvious warning tone of Horatio's voice. "And is that a busted lip I see?"

"Francis, you had a report for me, I believe?" The tone was cool and pointed and still Frank persisted.

"Have you been in a fight, Horatio?"

"Damn it, Frank. Since you refuse to just let it go…" Horatio drew in a deep breath, released it in the form of a huge sigh and then stared his friend in the eyes. "None of this leaves my office, do I make myself clear? And I'll only tell you once, so listen closely. Eric will be in today looking the same way I do. There has been a dynamics shift among our team…Calleigh has chosen to enter into a personal relationship with me, and Eric was not please with her choice."

"Hmph. Looks like that's putting it mildly, my friend."

"Yes, well. The only other thing you need to know is that Calleigh looks this way too, but hers was purely accidental. She stepped between Eric and myself and caught a punch that was meant for me."

"Oh brother are you in for some firefighting chores." Frank said with a grin.

"I know, Frank, but it will be made easier if you will help me by simply stopping gossip and rumors if you hear it today." Horatio said.

"IF I hear it? You mean when I hear it, dontcha? Yeah. I'll help," Frank said with a grin.

At that moment, Calleigh breezed into Horatio's office without noticing Frank who was standing just out of her line of sight.

"Hello, Handsome." She greeted Horatio with as wide a smile as her injured mouth would allow. "I hope you're up to…"

A quiet clearing of his throat and a flick of his eyes toward the corner of the room and Calleigh finally noticed Frank standing there watching with great amusement. Swift color flooded into her face and she snapped her mouth shut on the rest of her sentence.

Horatio smiled and stepped out from around his desk and stood beside her, wrapping an arm lightly around her slender waist.

"Frank knows, Calleigh. And he's promised to help squash rumors."

Calleigh smiled up at Frank. "Thanks, Frank. You're a love."

"Any time, Cal." Frank looked at Horatio then and handed him the file. "I'll just leave and let you go over this yourself."

"Thank you, Frank."

The door closed behind the big detective and Calleigh turned in Horatio's arms and laid her head on his chest. His arms closed around her and drew her close, enveloping her in warmth and security.

"Has it been bad today, Sweetheart?" he asked after a few moments of caressing her back and shoulders.

"Don't even ask, Handsome," Calleigh sighed. "They've been like piranhas at the smell of blood."

Horatio chuckled. "Wait till they get a look at Eric."

"They already have. He told Ryan that you beat him up."

"I beat him up? He came to my home and I beat him up?"

"That's what he's telling people, Handsome."

"I'll deal with him later," Horatio growled just before he leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the tip of Calleigh's nose.

"Can I watch?" She teased.

"Absolutely, Ma'am," he answered before gently setting her back away from him. "But for now we have work to do."

"I know. I'll see you later, Handsome."

"Indeed you will, Ma'am. Now scat. You're distracting me."

Her laughter floated out behind her as she disappeared into the hall. Horatio smiled, shook his head and went back to reading the file on his desk.

A/N I do NOT like this chapter. It seemed to drag on and on without actually going anywhere, but Athena insists she has an end goal in mind. My apologies for what I consider a discard chapter. My readers deserve better.

H


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Rumors flew thick and fast and by noon, the almost audible buzz was deafening, leaving Horatio no choice but to take another tact besides simply ignoring the curious looks of those in the CSI offices. Loathing what he had to do, he made a trip to the garage where he knew Eric was processing an impounded vehicle and silently approached his young rival.

Eric, who was flat on his back under the Cadillac searching for trace, saw that all too familiar pair of shoes approach and he snarled under his breath. _The great lover approaches… _Grasping the edge of the car he rolled himself out from under it and lay there looking up at Horatio, hatred written all over his countenance. He sat up and reached for a shop towel to wipe the grease off his hands and then stood to face his nemesis.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit, H?" he hissed sarcastically.

"Eric, we need to talk about this."

"We don't seem to do too good with talking, do we H?" Eric smirked as his eyes traveled over Horatio's stitched cheek and swollen lip and blackened eye.

Horatio took a mental death grip on his rising temper and forced his voice to stay calm and steady.

"Eric, it's never easy to lose, especially when there is a woman involved. When the setting is a workplace environment the difficulty becomes doubled, perhaps even trebled. And when friends clash over a woman… Eric I still consider you my friend. After all these years there are very few others I know whom I would trust with my life like I trust you…"

"You have a damned funny way of showing it, H." Eric snapped, interrupting Horatio's sentence. "Take my woman away and then beat the crap out of me. I'd hate to see what you'd do to me if I were your enemy."

"Eric…" Horatio's voice was exasperated. "Eric, we both know that Calleigh is a very strong willed person. Think. If Calleigh hadn't wanted to be with me, do you think I could have forced her to make that choice?"

The truth of Horatio's words angered Eric and he refused to look into those steady blue eyes, choosing instead to stare intently at the wrench lying on the fender of the car beside him.

Horatio continued. "I know you feel cheated, know you feel I stole her from you. Perhaps I did. But if you'll be honest with yourself, deep down you knew it wouldn't last with you and Calleigh. The two of you are too different…"

Again Eric interrupted. "Different? Different how, H? How, H? How are we so very different that it wouldn't work for me and Calleigh? I love her…and until you started poking your nose into our lives she loved me. At least I thought she did."

Horatio chose his next words carefully. "Eric, do you ever really love the women you're with at any given time?"

Eric's eyes narrowed and he took a threatening step toward Horatio. "Just what the hell does that mean, Horatio?"

"Again I admonish you to be honest with yourself, Eric. How many women have you dated since I've known you? How many Eric? And how many of them were serious to you, not just some passing fling? Think about Natalia, Eric." When Eric's eyes widened in surprise at that statement, Horatio nodded and continued on. "Yes, I know about Natalia, know all about how you and Ryan shuffled her back and forth like a piece of meat. 'You're cleared for landing' I believe is the exact phrase you used with Ryan when you passed her off to him. Women are phases for you, Eric. You get bored with one and you move on to another without a second thought."

"Okay, H, now you've gone too far." Eric snarled. "What happens between me and anyone I choose to be involved with is none of your business. And what's more, I'm putting you on notice. I will get Calleigh back. If I have to force my way into her home and make her listen to me, I'll get her back. She will be mine, Horatio. Mine, do you hear? I won't take this one lying down. And you know what else is gonna happen?" He took another step toward Horatio. "I'm gonna tell the entire lab just what kind of man YOU are. The kind that seduces someone else's woman away from them and sleeps with her."

Horatio could hear the rising hysteria in Eric's voice and knew that he was failing in finding a diplomatic solution to the tensions between them. Shaking his head he tried to interrupt the vicious flow of words coming from Eric's mouth.

"Eric. ERIC! Stop. Listen to yourself. You're ranting. Just stop."

"Ranting? You bet I'm ranting, and I won't stop until everyone hears this. I may even go all the way to Stetler with it. What do you say to that, Horatio? Huh? Think you'd like to discuss this with Stetler? Let him get involved? See whose side he'd take?"

Again Horatio tried to reason with Eric. "Eric, it's not about taking sides. It's about a very intelligent, capable, beautiful woman making a choice…"

"Yeah an intelligent, capable, beautiful woman who was with ME until you intruded!" Eric yelled. "I swear by the end of the day you will regret ever laying a hand on Calleigh. I will force her to come back to me."

Those words sparked a visible change in Horatio's demeanor. The look on his face metamorphosed into an ominous glare. His eyes burned with intense emotion. His body subtly shifted into almost a fighting stance.

"Eric…" Horatio's voice had suddenly gone soft.

Had Eric been thinking clearly he would have heard the warning in the tone, but he was too agitated to catch the ominous signs.

"Eric, you will not force her to do anything," Horatio said softly. "And if I hear of you saying one word to anyone in the lab I will have you escorted from the building."

"You just try it, Horatio. I'll make your face look a lot worse than it does now." Eric threatened, balling up his fists.

"Are you threatening me, Eric?" Horatio stood there, hands on hips, jaw clenched in an effort to control his fury.

"No. I'm making a simple statement of fact. I will beat you down."

"Then you leave me no choice, Eric."

"And just what does that mean?"

"Eric…Eric, you're temporarily relieved of duty until you can come to your senses. I want you out of the building in an hour. Don't force me to make it permanent."

And with that, Horatio turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a stunned Eric Delko behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A/N** After a two year hiatus, I am back at this story. Athena was terribly distracted by so many other ideas that she just left this one dangling for two long years. Inexcusable, and I humbly apologize. **

Horatio sighed as he left the garage and his young CSI. Eric was a good detective, but when it came to his personal relationships, especially with women, he lacked serious commitment. There was no doubt in the Lieutenant's mind that Eric probably thought he really loved Calleigh but in reality was more than likely in love with the idea of being in love with Calleigh and the excitement of being coupled with the most desirable female on the staff. He also knew that Eric was just hot headed enough to make good on his threat to go to Stetler.

"Yes… well…you can cross that bridge when it's built, Caine," Horatio muttered to himself.

The elevator doors slid open, and Horatio stepped out into the hustle and bustle of the lobby. Barely two steps toward his office, a voice behind him called his name and he stopped in mid-stride.

"Horatio. A word." Stetler's voice was icy.

Turning on one heel, Horatio faced his nemesis and allowed a grim smile to play over his features. He said nothing until Stetler stood directly in front of him, then commented wryly, "That was fast."

"I tend to move fast when it comes to news of two team members fighting over a woman." Stetler smirked as he spoke.

From the corner of his eye, Horatio caught the startled glances of those who heard the exchange as they passed the two men.

"My office, Rick."

"I'm perfectly comfortable here, Horatio." Stetler challenged him.

"My office." Horatio's voice took on that silken growl that most people with common sense knew meant trouble. Rick Stelter was not burdened with an over abundance of common sense.

"Here and now, Horatio."

"Get this straight, Rick. This conversation will involve my ballistics expert and I refuse to have her name drug out in public like that of a common criminal. Now…" by this time, Horatio's voice was a deadly, venomous hiss… "Now, if you plan to continue this conversation we will do so in my office. Otherwise, we are done here."

At last the seething anger in Horatio's eyes registered with Stetler and he bowed to the wisdom of a closed-door conversation away from the ears of the curious. He motioned for Horatio to lead the way and fell into step behind the visibly angry redhead.

When they reached his office, Horatio unlocked the door and stepped inside, allowing Stetler to follow him before closing the door behind them. A quick flick of the blinds and the room was shrouded in privacy.

Horatio stepped behind his desk, sat down in his swivel chair and steepled his fingers together on top of the desk before speaking.

"Now…you were saying?" His voice dared Stetler to challenge him.

"I'm hearing things, Horatio. I'm hearing that you and Delko fought over Ms. Duquesne. Is that correct?"

"We had a confrontation, yes," Horatio chose his words carefully, knowing that Stetler would pounce on the smallest shred of evidence.

"A confrontation? A fight you mean." Stetler pressed the issue.

"Is that the way it's being described?" Horatio stalled for time by asking a question in answer to Stetler's query.

"Come on, Horatio. Don't make me turn this into an official investigation. Just tell me what happened."

"Eric and I had a conversation. Ms. Duquesne was the topic of conversation."

"And you're telling me that all you did was talk? I don't believe that Horatio. Both you and Delko look like you've been in a prize fight with Ms. Duquesne being the prize."

At this, Horatio's eyes narrowed with fury. He rose slowly from his desk and stepped toward Stetler.

"Hear me, Rick. Hear me well. Ms. Duquesne is to be left out of this matter between Eric and myself. You speak of her as though she were a trophy of some sort to be won. I don't like that, Rick. I don't like that at all."

Rick snorted with exasperation. "Then tell me what happened."

"I don't really know that it's any of YOUR business, Rick. The incident in question happened at my residence during off duty hours."

"When you both come to work looking like hell, it becomes my business. Now you either tell me what happened or I'll start investigating and there will be all sorts of paperwork to fill out for all of you, and then it will be everybody's business."

Horatio took a deep breath and blew it out, trying to calm his rising temper. He'd known that the news would travel fast, but hadn't anticipated it moving quite this fast.

"Listen well, Rick. I won't repeat myself."

"I'm all ears, Horatio."

"Ms. Duquesne came to my home after work yesterday evening for dinner. Eric was quite unhappy about that since he thought incorrectly, that he and Ms. Duquesne were a couple. Ms. Duquesne and I were watching a movie on the couch when Eric showed up and barged his way into my living room. He became angry with Ms. Duquesne, grabbed her by the arm, bruising her and I reacted to protect her…"

Here Stetler interrupted. "By protect I assume you mean you punched Delko."

"Yes, I did."

"Don't you think that was a little over the top, Horatio?"

"You _would_ consider defending a woman "over the top", Rick." Horatio growled and clenched his hands into tight fists.

"So you punched him and he responded in kind? Is that what happened?"

"We fought, yes." Horatio refused to give Stetler any details.

Rick shook his head at Horatio's terse, scant answers and blew out a frustrated breath. "You know you're making this harder than it has to be, Horatio. I don't want to interview any more people than I have to, but you're not giving me much to go on here."

"How about you go on this, Rick. We are done. It was an off duty incident that occurred at my personal residence. You would do well to leave it alone."

"Is that your final word on it, Horatio?" Stetler's tone made it very clear that he did not intend to let go of the matter.

"Yes, it is, Rick. And if you're wise, you will let it be the end of it."

"You know I can't do that, Horatio. I'm sorry," Stetler said, completely without sincerity, "...sorry that you chose to make it so difficult. You've left me no choice, you know."

At that, Horatio's tight hold in his temper snapped and he lunged at the taller man, grabbing him by the lapels of his jacket and slamming him up against the wall. His face loomed dangerously close to Stetler and an ominous growl issued from his throat.

"You will not say one word outside this office," he snarled.

"Or what?" Stetler managed to bluff in spite of the fact that Horatio had him almost dangling off the floor.

"Or you will regret the first syllable that passes your lips."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N This chapter brings back a character I created from an earlier story, Director David Parker as the head of the Miami-Dade Police Department. I trust his return will not be unwelcomed.**

**Chapter 13**

Horatio stood for a moment after Stetler left, pondering his next move. He knew that whichever choice he made, there would be fallout for both himself and for Calleigh. His quandry was in choosing the one that would impact the blonde the least. A grimace marred his face for a split second as he ran through his options, discarding each one as unacceptable. He could remain silent and let Stetler cause all sorts of trouble. He could go to Stetler and provide him with all the salacious details. He could appeal to Eric to call off the IAB agent, or he could go to the Director personally, cut straight to the chase, and throw himself on the mercy of his superior.

"I've got to talk to David," Horatio finally muttered to himself. "He's the only one with enough authority to stop this dead in its tracks before it snowballs out of control."

Halfway to Director Parker's office, Horatio's cell phone rang. Frowning, he pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the caller ID. "_Calleigh". _Stopping for a moment to duck into a secluded corner of the hallway, Horatio answered the call in a breathless tone.

"Hello, Sweetheart."

"Horatio, I think we might be in trouble. I just passed Stetler in the hall and he almost demanded that I come to his office this afternoon."

"We are…we are going to be just fine, Sweetheart. Don't go anywhere until you hear back from me in about an hour. I'll call you when I'm finished with this errand and by then things should be much smoother for us. Can you do that for me?"

"But Horatio…I'm worried. Stetler could really cause us trouble."

"No worries, Sweetheart. Trust me. I'm on my way to deal with it as we speak."

"Okay." The small, lost tone of Calleigh's voice tugged at Horatio's heartstrings and for a moment he was tempted to throw his good sense to the wind and go find her and just hold her close.

"You hang in there, Calleigh. I love you, and everything will okay. Trust me to work it out for us."

"I love you too, Horatio."

"In an hour, then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio shifted in his chair, waiting for David Parker to come into his office. When the door finally opened, the redhead caught himself sitting up straighter in his chair and composing his face into an unreadable mask of professionalism. Director Parker sat down and cleared his throat before looking Horatio straight in the eyes.

"Horatio, this needs to be very important. I left a city council meeting dealing with the recent upsurge in Mala Noche activity to come and be with you." His tone left no doubt that he was not joking.

"It is, Sir." Horatio replied, looking straight back at his friend who was at the moment very much his superior officer.

"Well…go on." Parker urged firmly, but not unkindly. "Knowing you, it's some creative interpretation of evidence or slight bending of department rules that you want my blessing on. Only your track record and our past together at the academy keeps me from giving you a "NO" before I even hear your request."

"I thank you for that, Sir." Horatio responded quietly. "It's like this…"

By the time Horatio had finished with his narrative, the face of the Director had registered a myriad of emotions: disbelief, anger, amusement, pity, sternness, and understanding. He was silent for long seconds after Horatio stopped speaking and then he blew out a gusty breath.

"Well, you've never been one to do things half way, have you, my friend?" A smile crept into the corners of Director Parker's eyes, a smile he did his best to bring into submission, but failed.

A ruefull grin creased Horatio's face but he stayed silent, waiting for Director Parker's decision on the matter.

"Okay, Horatio. Here's what I'll do. You and Ms. Duquesne are not to be open with your relationship here at work. One word that you've crossed the line of professional into personal and I'll have one of you transferred to Tallahassee or worse. I'll call off Stetler, and will also bring in Delko for a sit down. One mistake, Horatio…one mistake and you're in more deep water than you can swim out of in a lifetime. That goes for Ms. Duquesne as well."

"I understand, Sir. But I think you know you'll have no reason to worry about professionalism from Ms. Duquesne or myself." Horatio's voice was clear and strong.

"For both your sakes, I hope you remember that when you're tempted to steal a kiss or a hug."

Horatio blushed slightly at that comment, remembering in vivid detail the intimate encounter in his office. Trace would have a field day with the biologicals on his couch cushions alone, not to mention the carpet on the floor in front of the couch.

"You have my word, Sir. And I speak for Callei..Ms. Duquesne as well."

"Uh huh…Calleigh. You almost slipped up then." The twinkle in his eye took away the seriousness in the tone of the Director. He stood up then, signalling that the conference was over, and Horatio stood as well.

"Thank you, David. We both appreciate it more than you know."

"Just please don't mention it."

Horatio chuckled. "Believe me, I won't."

"You'd better not or it's both our jobs on the line. And you know I'm going to have hell to pay keeping Stetler on a leash."

"Yes, Sir. If there had been any other way..."

"I understand, Horatio. Just don't make me regret what I'm doing."

"You won't regret it, Sir."

Horatio extended a hand, intending a handshake, but to his surprise, the Director pulled him into a quick, half hug and murmured in sotto voce, "I really don't blame you for this, Horatio. Ms. Duquesne is worth a dust up."

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Horatio left Director Parker's office with a muted sense of relief. The immediate difficulties would be dealt with, but he knew there would still be obstacles to face. Neither Eric nor Stetler was likely to simply let the matter drop, but at least with the Director in the picture there would be much less collateral damage than there would have been without him. Rounding the last corner on the trip back to his office, Horatio came face to face with Eric and stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes flashed blue sparks and his entire body tensed for the confrontation he knew was unavoidable.

"Eric, I thought I told you to vacate the building until Monday." Fierce anger vibrated through Horatio's words.

"You did." Contempt dripped from Eric's voice.

"And do you have an explanation for why you disobeyed a direct order from your supervisor?"

Eric scowled before answering. "As though you didn't know. Parker just called me to come to his office. What'd you do? Whine to him about me…and Stetler?"

"I told him the truth, Eric, nothing but the truth."

"…so help you, God," Eric intoned in a mocking voice. "Well, you can bet I'll tell him the truth myself, and we'll see who laughs when this is all over."

"Eric it's not a laughing matter. We should be professional and mature enough to handle this the right way, but you won't listen to reason. Think. All Calleigh would have had to do was say 'NO', and I would have never approached her again, but she didn't, Eric. She made a choice. I didn't force her to do anything."

"So you're saying you're totally innocent and that Calleigh came to you of her own free will?" The big Cuban stepped dangerously close to Horatio, his eyes glinting with fury and his nostrils flaring. "You're saying that you did nothing to steal her away from me?"

With each successive word, Eric's voice rose in the unmistakable undertones of hysteria.

Horatio took one unobtrusive step backward and held up his hand in a cautionary way.

"Eric, you need to calm down. Go to Parker's office. Talk to him. Let him talk to you, and then leave this building before I have you escorted from the premises."

"Damn you, Horatio Caine!" Eric's shout was the only warning Horatio had before a fist crashed into his face, reopening the newly stitched cut on his cheekbone.

Blood flowed hot and thick and Horatio staggered back, stunned by the blow he was not expecting. Pain roared in his head, and stars danced in his vision. Shaking his head to clear the fog, he reached for his phone and lifted it to his mouth, keying the speed dial for Director Parker.

_"This is Parker, go ahead."_

"David, it's Horatio. I need you in the south hallway."

_"You okay? You sound odd."_

"I'm fine, just get here quick." Horatio said, wiping blood from his face with his pocket handkerchief.

_"On my way."_

By the time Horatio finished the micro-conversation with the Director and looked back up, Eric was nowhere to be seen, having apparently realized the enormity of his mistake in striking Horatio yet again.

Just then Director Parker came into view and headed toward Horatio. "What's going…" he stopped abruptly when he saw the bleeding gash on the redhead's face. "What the hell happened, Horatio?"

"I ran into Eric," Horatio said wryly, still dabbing at the blood flowing down his face.

"Looks like you mean that literally. If this whole thing weren't spiraling toward words like 'insubordination' and 'assault and battery' I'd be laughing at that comment." Parker shook his head. "He hit you again, right?"

"Yes."

"Did you hit him back?"

"No."

"Will the security footage verify that?" Parker's voice was steely.

"Absolutely."

"Then you have nothing to worry about, my friend. I'll take care of it from here. Now, you and Ms. Duquesne are both to clock out and go wherever you please, but I want you both gone for at least 24 hours. You are off the clock on administrative leave."

"Administrative leave?"

"Trust me, Horatio. Now go."

"Yes, Sir." Horatio turned to leave but stopped when Parker addressed him again.

"Oh, and it might be better to take the back exit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Calleigh's office, Horatio had his hands full with a highly agitated blonde beauty. Calleigh had almost hit the ceiling at the news they were being placed on administrative leave.

"Administrative leave?!" Calleigh's voice went so high it almost disappeared. "Why is he placing us on administrative leave? We haven't done anything!"

"Calm down, Sweetheart," Horatio said soothingly. "He's doing it to protect us as well as himself."

"How is this protecting us?"

"Well, if he places us on administrative leave, then it cannot be said that he's showing favoritism toward us, even though he has all but given us his blessing to continue our relationship within the workplace environment."

"But still, Horatio, administrative leave will sound so negative in the personnel file."

"Would you rather he put in there _'had sex in the Lieutenant's office'_?" Horatio chuckled at the horrified look on Calleigh's face.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Calleigh grinned sheepishy and gorgeous color stained her cheeks a bright pink.

"I thought you'd see it my way, Sweetheart. Now since we have a mandatory 24 hours off, why don't we make the best of it, hm? There's that new Italian place on Mango Drive that I've been wanting to try. Sound good?"

"Sounds like heaven. What are we waiting for?"

"That's my bulletgirl."

Then in total disregard for the instructions he'd been given, Horatio drew Calleigh into his arms, kissed her quickly and then set her back away from him before he could be tempted to do more.

"Come on. Alexx first and then dinner."

"Sweet heaven help us both," Calleigh giggled.

TBC


End file.
